The present invention relates to ratchet wrenches, in particular to a control device for ratchet wrenches which can be easily operated by a user with only one hand.
Ratchet wrenches comprise a housing receiving a ratchet wheel and a control device therein. A conventional control device as shown in FIG. 10 is disposed adjacent to the ratchet wheel in order to control the rotation direction of the ratchet. As is well known, the length of a ratchet wrench is longer than that of a hand, therefore the operator has to use one hand to apply a torque to the wrench and the other hand to operate the control device for changing the direction of rotation of the rotation of the ratchet wheel.
It is the purpose of the present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.